Koga!
by Xephos of Space
Summary: Female Koga, episodes 47 to 51. what would it be like if Koga was a girl? well this is what I think! just a few chapter on this while I rewrite my other SSO story. Reviews are welcome...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so recently as I said on my other SSO story that I've gotten back into it. So I'm going to confess something okay?**

**(let's out breath)**

**when I first watch SSO I thought Koga was a girl!**

**Okay, hate me now. I soon realised it wasn't the case so it's okay. Anyway thinking about it now, I thought would it be like -eh what I think it would be like- if Koga was a girl.**

**I'm keeping her- I mean his' name the same but a few parts are different I'm also only do episodes 47- to the end of season one.**

**Koga was raised by Athena/Saori but he doesn't see her as a 'mother' in a way more of a guardian, but I've changed it so Koga sees her a a mother and has called her mum/mama/mother while growing up.**

**As well as after when she found out about her being Athena. Seyia will had also had a bigger roll of her up bringing and Koga seeing his as a kinda father figure. (I couldn't resist) **

**Anyway on with the first chapter. I'll have a cover photo up soon of what I think Koga would look like, she mainly had the same cloth and clothes, but the cloth has a red skirt. I just have to get my self up and going to finish it. She also has longer hair but it basally the same as his now.**

**X.X**

"_Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken!"_

Koga attacked the flowing Cosmo in hope to break though, she cursed when it hadn't worked, "Damn it... I can't stop it?! At this rate, Earth will..." She was cut of by Eden.

"Where is Aria's staff." At the sound of her sister's name Koga's felt her stomach twist in grief.

"It's become part of Mars." The pair gasped and turned looking behind them at the sound of a lady's voice.

"Mother?" Eden asked in shock.

Koga found herself blinking, "Eden's mother?" she asked herself more then anyone. She took in what the woman looked like, soft green hair with blue eyes, she was wearing a long fitted dress with a blue cape.

Medea spoke again, "That staff is critical to the migration of Earth's Cosmo to Mars. Now, at last, Mars will begin to be reborn as a new Earth." Koga gave her a blank look while inside her anger boiled. She turned her head when Eden spoke, "But mother... Father is already gone."

The lady walked towards Mars body, "Be hold, your father's will still resides within the Galaxy Mail." Koga and Eden gasped.

Medea knelt down, "Mars-sama. My love." The two saints lowered their heads. Koga hated to admit it, but she felt slightly guilty.

Koga found her self gasping as Medea raised her and and shoved it into Mar's chest armour. There was a bright green glow, her left arm gaining a dark Cosmo spot in doing so.

"Mother, what are you doing?" Medea ignored her son muttering, "Wonderful" under her breath as she watched , "I had no idea the darkness had grown so great."

She pulled her hand out with a ball of dark Cosmo, "With this, not even _she_ will be able to stop me."

_'who's she?'_ Koga asked herself, she pushed it aside for the moment, there were more important things to do. Koga then found herself staring at the woman's hand in shock before exclaiming, "That's darkness Cosmo!"

"Mother, what are you going?" Medea stood back up answering her son this time, "Eden, this is not just for my sake, but for yours, as well. This plant's Cosmo has already begun to move towards Mars, our new world. All that remains is for you, the king, to make your decision." Koga clenched her fists as she listened to Medea talk to her son.

Her eye's moving to Eden as he spoke, "Mother, I don't want that!"

Medea seemed to ignore her son again, "i can deal with your feelings however I please later on." she held the darkness Cosmo up in awe. "Right now, I have something more important to do." Her eye's slid over to Koga.

"Splendid..." Koga and Eden gasped at the sound of Amor's voice, "Excellent work, Sister." Koga turned her head toward him as the man walked towards the group.

"Amor!" Koga cried out in anger and shock.

"So even Mars-sama was a mere tool for you. The power of darkness, nurtured over the years by Mars-sama's rage..." Koga gave a sound that sounded like 'tsk' as she brought her hands up, into fists ready to fight if needed.

"Along with Pegasus Koga raised by Athena for so long." Koga gasped at the man and she felt her anger raise towards the man for speaking of her mothers name.

"Amor, you did not come here to talk, did you?" Medea hadn't looked up from the ball of Dark Cosmo. Amor knelt down, "Of course not. I've come to help you, Sister."

"Very well, then." Medea slowly walked towards her brother, "I shall count on you." She held up the ball of darkness Cosmo, "This power is too much for my body."

Medea held Amor's arm up and pushed the darkness Cosmo into his arm. He held back any sound of pain that tried to get out of his mouth.

The ball merged into his arm and Medea spoke, "It hurts me to cause my beloved little brother pain."

"Don't worry... if anything, I'm excited." Amor spoke as Medea got back to her feet and then she spoke, "I shall go ahead to the new world before you." She turned and walked towards the flowing Cosmo.

"Mother!" Eden called after her she simply turned to look behind her and disappeared. "Mother!"

Koga turned slightly when Amor spoke to them, "The story my sister writes is a sinful and beautiful one. Even if it contains a harsh reality for her son."

Koga blinked and looked at Eden, "As her son, I bear some responsibility for the horrors that has befallen Earth. That is why I must do all I can to right her wrongdoing!"

Eden got into a fight pose and Koga jumped into one as well, "I'll fight, too."

"Pegasus, keep back." Koga turned her head towards Eden in shock, her hair partly covering her eyes as she looked at him. "They seem to be after you." She blinked.

"_Right now, I have something more important to do." Her eye's slid over to Koga._

Her lips slightly parted and her face held on to a look of confusion. "Whatever their plan is, I'll stop it!" Eden spoke looking ahead.

"Eden!"

"Is that a joke, Prince?" Amor had a look of amusement on his face.

"I'm serious, Amor." 

"Very well. Then let us begin the true climax... _Bloody Waltz!" _Koga watched as Eden blocked the attack, her face set in worry.

"Wonderful, Prince Eden!" Eden took a breath before attacking himself.

"_Hilia Mastina!" _the attack broke Amor's but he simply let out a chuckle before raising his Cosmo.

"The let's see how you like it at light speed. _Bloody Cannon!" _Eden let out a small gasp and wasn't going to move anything soon. Koga saw this and jumped in.

"_Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken!" _her attack stopped Amor's and she landed in front of Eden one hand on the floor.

"Pegasus, why will you not listen?" Eden asked annoyed.

She turned sharply to look behind her at Eden, "I'm tired of having others protect me." She gave him a slight glare and Eden stared at her before giving her a small smirk.

"I'd forgotten that you'd grown enough," The two looked towards Amor again as he continued, "to ascend the House of Zodiac and defeat Mars-sama. This is a problem... with my current power, I doubt I could fulfill my sister's orders." Staring down at his left hand that had the darkness Cosmo on, as it started glowing.

He sharply looked towards them, "Not here, on Earth." Eden and Koga were taken back by the statement and gasped. The watched as Amor raised his arm straight up, "I shall invite you to the new world!"

The darkness Cosmo exposed out of his arm and started spreading, the saints taking a step back at the sudden action.

"Koga!" Koga and Eden turned their heads at the sound of Yuna's voice to see the others running towards them.

"Everyone..." Koga was cut off as she was surrounded by the darkness Cosmo.

As the four reached them the Cosmo disappeared showing no signs of Amor, Eden and Koga. Yuna gasped and stopped with the other three doing the same.

"KOGA!" Yuna screamed.

**X.X**

Koga gasped as she looked up and around at the sudden surrounding change. "The Earth? Then this is..." She was cut off by Amor.

"This is Mars... where the new world will be created." Koga spun around, her long bangs covering her eyes once more as she gasped out, "Mars? Then Athena-san is here?"

"Athena doesn't matter, does she?" Amor sounded annoyed by her out burst. Koga glared at him as she felt her anger towards his rise once again. "More importantly, what do you think? Aria's staff bring the Cosmo of Earth here!" Amor crossed his arms, "So much life is being born in the wasteland of Mars." he gestured to then area around them in excitement. "Don't you think it's wonderful?"

Eden spoke again, "We are taking Aria's staff!"

Amor let out a sigh, "So you cannot understand the new world's splendid..." He ran a hand though his hair in annoyance. "Now unfortunate... this is the world of my dreams, which I have longed for since childhood."

Koga blinked, confused by the statement, "Dreams?"

"I shall show you the story of Amor!" Amor simply clicked his fingers. And suddenly Eden and Koga were seated in a theatre.

Koga found herself blinking again, she looked over at Eden to see him also looking at her with a confused expression matching hers. Amor's voice rang though out the large room. "Then, let the curtain rise on the Amor theatre!"

The large red curtain lifted from the floor to show two little puppets, one was a young Amor and the other a young Medea. Amor started speaking, "Once upon a time, there was a brother and sister named Medea and Amor. The two siblings shared a special fate. They were both born with Cosmo of darkness." The light faded and reappeared with the puppets in a different place, what seemed to be a market.

"Their power invited oppression from all those around them, but the older sister, Medea, always protected and raised her younger brother, Amor." The puppet Medea passed puppet Amor a little piece of bread. Once again the light faded and came back on with the puppet surrounded with 'anger people' and fire in the background.

"One night, people tried to kill them, fearing their dark power." the 'anger people' moved closer to the small puppets that were shaking in fear, "And at last, their power was unleashed." The Medea puppets moth opened showing large teeth and it's eyes turned yellow before giving a shine that soon turned red. The 'anger people' moved back in 'fear' and spun around before falling to the ground.

"The sight was so wonderful, it is hard to put into words. The brother thought to himself then, _"if I stay with my sister, I'll see even more wonderful sights._" The curtain was lowered and Amor clicked his fingers again and Koga jumped seeing herself back on Mars.

Koga stepped back slightly. Her and Eden giving a gasp. "And ever since, I've longed to see this." Koga continued to glare at the man.

Amor looked over to them, "To believe such a made-up story, you two are still quite naïve." Koga found herself blinking again, she was confused. _He had told us a lie? What was the point of telling that story then?_

"You..." Eden's growl make her look over at them from the cover of her eye.

Amor spoke again, "I just enjoyed wrecking the world" A sound came from Koga's throat that sounded like a growl. Amor gave a gasp in pain, squeezing his eye's closed tightly. He lifted his darkness Cosmo covered arm gripping it in pain. "Looks like we're almost out of time." Koga could hear the pain in his voice. "Let's begin."

Koga got into a fight stance as well as Eden, "This is the planet of darkness. My Cosmos' power will be multiplied many times over." Amor raised his Cosmo and darkness Cosmo started moving in a circle around him. His skin became a purple grey tone, before turning back to his normal one as the Cosmo vanished. "The splendid scent of darkness! Now, it's time for us to enjoy killing each other."

Although Koga wouldn't have another thoughts about fighting, she was the most scared that she'd ever been and she had a feeling the fight was going to be harder then then fight with Mars.

**X.X**

Gold Saints Aries Kiki and Taurus Harbinger continued to run up the stairs towards the flowing Cosmo and where the young saints were, "This planet's done for." Harbinger spoke. "The Marsians are running, but there's nowhere to go." He didn't receive a reply from Kiki.

"_I didn't expect Koga and Eden to be take to Mars." _Kiki thoughts to himself._ "Mars has fallen, but his darkness Cosmo survived. If that darkness were to be combined with Koga-chan's..."_

**X.X**

_BOOM!_

There was a large explosion and Eden landed a few feet away and Amor the other side. "Still, you interfere?"

Eden growled, "I told you, Amor. I must do all I can to right my mother's wrongdoing." Amor's brow creased into a glare.

"You're a little brat." A circle opened out under Eden's feet and throw his backwards. Koga having a small glance behind to see Eden go flying, continued running towards Amor who raised his arm. "Welcome, Pegasus." Koga stopped a few feet in front of his, her eyes widening slightly under her bangs. She jumped back doing a flip in the air.

Eden ran in front of her saying, "Pegasus-chan, you should be a bit less reckless." She glared at him, fighting back a blush by what he had called her and raised her voice as she snapped, "So you want me to stand and watch?"

Eden didn't look behind him to look at her as he replied, "At the moment, Amor's Cosmo rivals my father's." Eden looked over to Amor who was stood across from them his arm raised, Eden's eyes moved to the corner as if a lazy attempt to look behind, "If you don't want to get in my way, strengthen your Cosmo."

"Yeah, I know."

"Resound, requiem of darkness." As Amor called out those words a wand looking object that was made out of dark Cosmo formed in his fingers.

"_Gravity Concerto!"_

A wave of Darkness Cosmo pushed Koga and Eden into the air with a gasp. Koga panicked slightly when she couldn't move. Amor brought his arm down and sudden Eden and Koga dropped with a force into the ground.

Each saint creating a small crater as they hit. Koga gasped in pain as she climbed to her feet, she raised her fist but Amor waved the wand and her fist dropped to the ground as if something was holding it.

"Roar, my Cosmo. _Orion's Devastation!_" Eden attacked.

"Everything that lives is ruled by gravity." with another wave of his dark Cosmo wand Eden was throw into the air again.

"What?" Eden asked himself.

"Stay there, and think about how bad you've been." Amor called up to him and then let him drop, creating another crater.

"Eden!" His name screamed out of Koga's lips and she watched, her fist still being held to the ground.

"It is your turn, Pegasus." Koga's eye's widen as she heard his words and with a few waved she was once again in the air. But this time she was suddenly being crushed with a strong force, as scream of pain escaped her lips. Amor waved his finger as she floated towards him.

"Damn it!" she cried.

"This is the finale, Pegasus Koga. Now the great darkness will be complete!" Amor held his hand out.

"i can't let it end here!" Koga spoke to herself and focused on getting out of the crushing force. Suddenly there was a bright light and Amor had to raise his hand to cover his eyes as it had blinded him.

"This is Light Cosmo?" Amor spoke in awe. Koga screamed and released a explosive amount of Light Cosmo, which in turn exploded with a bright white light.

As the light fade it revealed Koga who had her head towards the ground as she shun a bright white. She moved her legs slightly into a fighting pose.

Amor stared at her in shock, "This is..." Eden watched Koga from is place on the ground, "Your light Cosmo enabled you to escape my gravity?" Amor's voice held a slight panic to it as he spoke.

Koga finally looked up her brow creased into a glare, "Aria's staff is here... if I retrieve it, I can stop this! As long as there is even a faint hope, we can keep fighting!"

Amor smiled with a amused look, "You really do amuse me."

"SHINE, MY COSMO!" Koga yelled as she moved ready for her attack, her white Cosmo illuminated even more then before.

"So this is the Cosmo of Pegasus?" Amor asked himself in amazement.

"_Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken!"_

Amor side stepped as Koga reached him saying, "Did I say I'd fight fair?" Koga turned her head her eyes wide as a gasped, 'No!' escaped her lips Amor raised his hand toward her.

Eden gasped and tried to remove the gravity spell on him as he call," Pegasus!"

Koga gasped as dark Cosmo was pushed into her, she tried to suppressed a scream but failed and let out a wail.

"Awaken, Yami-sama!" the dark Cosmo turned to a black and dark red and cover Koga completely and spread outwards as her scream became louder.

**X.X**

**What do ya think? (wiggles eyebrows)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Koga gasped as dark Cosmo was pushed into her, she tried to suppressed a scream but failed and let out a wail.**_

"_**Awaken, Yami-sama!" the dark Cosmo turned to a black and dark red and cover Koga completely and spread outwards as her scream became louder.**_

**X.X**

Koga screams had been cut off as her throat had no longer been able to make any sound, "Now then... Awaken, Yami-Sama!" Koga let out a louder whimper as the darkness Cosmo covered her. Koga was then suddenly thrown back.

Eden managed to raise his head, while Koga was knelt down on the floor as Amor laughed. "Now my sister's dream... no, our dream, has come true. Now then. Awaken, Yami-sama!"

Koga stumbled to get to her feet, "Wh-what?" the same dark spots that had been on both Medea and Amor's bodies were growing on her own. It was not only that but she could _feel _the darkness Cosmo growing inside her!

"There's a darkness inside my body." She had a slight panic tone. Amor gave a slightly gasp seeing the girl still herself and Eden stared in shock. _What is this?, something is wrong..., _the darkness Cosmo grew, almost covering her upper chest armour. Koga felt something strange, something that _wasn't_ the darkness Cosmo.

"Why? Shouldn't it have ended now?" Suddenly the Darkness Cosmo on Koga's chest disappeared, "Putting that inside you should have finished this!"

Koga glared up at Amor, "Guess your plan failed." Amor's brows creased slightly in panic? Anger? Koga wasn't sure but it was most probably one of them. "I don't know what you intended, but I'm just fine!" Koga raised her fist.

Amor shifted his body, "I shall accept that. True, this was not a part of the plan. However, the result will not change one bit!" Amor glared up towards the girl, before raising his Cosmo.

"_Bloody Balletto!" _Amor attacked Koga, she quickly jumped up and out of the way as the Cosmo hit the place she had once stood. Another attack suddenly pushed thought the smoke and Koga deflected it with her arm.

"M-My attack was..." Amor stared in disbelieve.

Koga stared at the hand she had used to deflect his attack, she felt her Cosmo at a shocking level, "My power is overflowing..." she raised her Cosmo, "My power, my Cosmo, is far greater now." She stared at her hand in confusion.

"That is the power of darkness." Koga closed her fist and her head snapped up to Amor. "It's all too late now. Don't tell me you've forgotten. You chose and accepted the darkness. Someday, the darkness will overcome you. That hasn't changed at all."

Koga stood tall and she responded to Amor as she raised her Cosmo, "No matter what you say, I am a Saint of light! And I will defeat you with my light Cosmo!"

"_Pegasus, Ryu Sei Ken!"_

Koga attacked Amor, Amor in turn blocked it with his arms, _Answer me, Sister. What... what is happening? Why does she not fall into darkness? Answer me, Sister! _There was an explosion and Amor flew out the top, floating in the air.

"_Resound, requiem of darkness! Gravity Concerto!"_

Glowing blue rings appeared around Koga's wrists and two crossed over her chest, as she was held in place for the the other attack Amor had used. A scream of pain tore from Koga's throat.

"That should hold her for a while." but Amor was proven wrong as Koga crossed her arms the best she could raising her Cosmo higher. It broke the rings around her arms, there was blue to pink colour explosion as she destroyed the rings. Amor stood up straight a gasp leaving his lips.

"I'm losing faith in myself... I never thought you'd break my techniques so easily." Amor sounded amused by what he had witnessed, he began to glow a green towards aqua colour,_ Answer me Sister... I know you can hear me, Sister!_

Koga stared down at her hands again as she continued to glow. "I can feel the infinite power... is this because of the power of darkness he put inside me?" She mumbled to herself, then closed her fist and her eye's, lowering her head slightly, "But I swore not to give into darkness. I will defeat your plans with the power of light!"

_Sister... why?, _Amor suddenly stood up straight, "I-It can't be... My sister would abandon me, as well?"

"_Pegasus Sui Sei Ken!" _Koga sent a large light attack towards Amor, while he continued to talk to himself.

"Has she been using me as a tool, too?" Amor was then engulfed in the light of Koga's attack.

Amor jumped backwards, flipping all the while. "You tricked me... so even your brother is no more then a pawn to you?" Amor looked up his face full of rage towards his sister. "I admit, I didn't see it coming!" Koga gave a small 'tsk' sound and looked slightly confused.

"Fine... then I've a plan of my own. I don't care what my sister desires! I'll kill all of you, and I'll rule this world!" Eden finally managed to climb to his feet breaking the rings that had held him down.

Koga glance behind, "Eden..."

"I'm sorry." Koga blinked.

The were startled by Amor's sudden rise in Cosmo level, he jumped at them, they both held there arms up in defence and Amor jumped towards Eden. He was sent flying back into a wall.

"I'll kill you and my sister!" Amor screamed and Eden was sent through a wall breaking a large portion of it.. Amor turned towards Koga, "And then you, too!" Koga glared at him, she held the urge to scream after Eden.

**X.X**

As Yuna, Souma, Ryuho and Haruto landed on Mar's. They quickly witness an explosion from in front of them. "That's exploding Cosmo?" Ryuho asked.

"Let's hurry!" Yuna said, having a small glance at Ryuho and the others nodded.

**X.X**

Amor ran towards Koga as well as Koga running towards Amor, "If you're dead..." Amor yelled.

"If I can defeat you..." Koga yelled back, they clashed. Light Cosmo and darkness Cosmo flaring all around them and then there was an explosion.

Lightening struck the ground and both Koga and Amor turned towards it. A tree came into sight. A gasp escaped Koga's lips as she saw Athena against the tree. She glared up towards it in anger.

"Mama!" she voice was a whisper as she stared to Athena, Koga fought the urge to cry at the sight, she was frozen to the spot.

"Mama..." At the sight of her, Koga was reminded of what had happened when she had watch her been taken by Mars.

"_Koga."_

Finally tears weld up in Koga's eyes as her eye's widen her lips parting into a small gasp. Her fist's loosened into nothing, "Mama. It's me... It's Koga." She stepped forward, slowly making her way towards her mother. "I'm... I'm coming for you. I'm coming for you!" The second time her voice was louder, and she began to run.

She began to slow down towards the top and as she got closer her eyes weld up again, she face becoming lighter and a small smile made it's way onto her lips.

Koga reached her hand out to place it onto Saori's cheek, when there was another flash of lightening and Koga stumbled back and screamed as she was struck.

Her eye's widen as she watched her mother gasp and float slightly as if in pain, Koga felt something _snap _within her. "Mama.." There was a pole sticking though Athena's chest. "Mama!" Tears ran down her cheeks, as she grabbed her head in pain and sorrow.

Suddenly incredible amount of darkness Cosmo exploded from her, Amor stared, "Th-this... this explosion of incredible darkness Cosmo..."

"Mama..." Koga reached out again, but she stepped back raising to stare at her hands, "What is this?" the darkness began to cover her amour becoming a reddish white colour and she saw it, "The darkness is covering me."

Koga fell to her knees, "This can't be happening!" she held her head as she spoke, "My heart... my heart is being crushed..." she gasped out in pain, she squeezed her eyes closed. She lent down, her forehead on the ground, "Damn it!" she muttered, "I... I am Koga! Mama gave me her light." Koga held her head up again, her skin a grey colour as tears slid down her cheeks, "I am Pegasus Koga!"

There was another strike of lightening and it sent her down the hill, she gasped as she climbed back to her feet.

Koga!" Yuna called and the four stopped when they saw her, another burst of darkness Cosmo exploded from her. The four gasped.

The Darkness Cosmo lowered, showing Koga. She stood tall, her chest pushed out slightly. Suddenly the darkness Cosmo uncurled showing her completely. Koga's hair was pushed back and her bangs pushed to the side.

Amor gasped as he stared, "This... this is the goddess of darkness." the 'wings' disappeared into the darkness Cosmo that surrounded her. Her head lifted up to show darker grey skin and glowing blood red eyes.

"Yami!" Amor stared at the Goddess in fear.

"Yami?" Yuna repeated to her friends. Yami shifted slightly before zooming towards Amor and punched his, darkness Cosmo shoot out the other side of him as he gasped for air.

The gold armour cracked and Amor was thrown backward into a rock, blood slid from his mouth, "A-Am I really going to die... just like this?" Amor slide down from the rock and fell to the ground. Dead.

Haruto spoke in shock, "She killed Amor in one strike?"

"Is that really Koga?" Souma asked in disbelieve.

"Yami... that's what Amor called her." Ryuho spoke recalling what Amor had spoken.

Yami stood the darkness Cosmo making her hair flow upwards slightly.

"What a terrible, vast Cosmo. I feel a darkness even greater then Mars'." Haruto spoke again.

The darkness Cosmo disappeared but was still felt by the four. Yami turned to face the tree were Athena was being held. The four gasped when they saw who was up there, "Is that... is that Athena?" Yuna asked.

"That's" Souma stopped, Yuna continued for him, "That's Athena?"

Yami turned towards the tree and stepped forward. "Koga?" Yuna called. "No!" Haruto called, "Protect Athena!" the four ran towards Yami.

"Koga-chan!" "Wake up, Koga!"

Yami ignored them and continued walking. "This Cosmo..." Haruto started, "She's the goddess of Darkness, Yami, now?"

Souma ran next to Haruto and send him a look saying, "I refuse to accept that. Don't let her attack Athena! Otherwise, She won't be able to return to the old Koga!" Yami seemed to glide along with floor with few steps.

Ryuho spoke this time, "We'll protect Athena, and Save Koga-chan from the darkness!"

"Koga!" Yuna called.

Souma jumped into the air and went to attack Yami, "Koga!" Next was Ryuho, "Koga-chan, Stop!" Yami looked to the corner of her eye to see the two bronzes saints coming towards her. Suddenly Souma and Ryuho were thrown back by a strong wind and Yami hadn't even moved.

"What did she do?" Yuna cried as she watched the two hit the floor. "I couldn't see a thing!"

Haruto's reply was simple, "Don't try and fight her up close! Just try and keep Koga away from Athena!"

"Right!" Yuna nodded and Haruto jumped into the air to attack while Yuna stood where she was.

Yami gave a small wave of her hand as the attacks vanished, a strong wind of some sort like the one that had thrown Souma and Ryuho back hit them as well.

Yami stared at them for a few moments with an emotionless face before turning back towards Athena and the tree, stepping forward to begin making her way toward her.

"_Hahm, ha ha, ironic, is it not, Athena? Back then, you did a good deed, saving this child of darkness. And here is the result. The child you saved is about to kill you." Medea held a mocking tone as she spoke, "In the end, those that dwell in the darkness never leave it. Your kindness was the cause of this." she chuckled again, as she watched 'Koga' slowly make her way towards Athena._

Yami stopped, a hand had grabbed onto her armour shoulder plate, "Koga, wake up! Say something!" Souma cried. "Koga!"

Yami spun around and grabbed Souma's wrist before he had a chance to move it, Yami raise her Cosmo on her hand as her grip tightened. She lifted her arm upwards and Souma was lifted up and blasted with darkness Cosmo before she throw him.

"**Souma!" **The other three called out to him. Yami stood up straight again and turned towards the tree.

Ryuho took the chance to run towards her. "No, Koga-chan!" his arms wrapped around her waist making Yami stop again. "Don't do it!" Yami seemed to faulted slightly, Ryuho noticing it. Yami growled and shoved Koga's conscience back to were she belonged, the girl wasn't going to get in her way to get rid of Athena. Yami glance over her shoulder and down at the boy in anger.

Her red eye's lit up, suddenly she released a high amount of darkness Cosmo onto Ryuho, in which he scream and fell to the ground. Yami finally turned around a small smirk on her face as she looked towards Yuna and Haruto. She zoomed toward them, hitting Haruto first then kicked Yuna out of the way. Yami stared after Yuna for a few moments, before she started walking again.

Souma gasped out from his position, "Don't..."

Haruto looked toward Koga, "K-Koga... what are you doing?"

"No..."

"Koga!"

Yami suddenly stopped, her gaze moved upwards towards someone. As she smoke cleared Yuna cried out,

"Eden!"

**X.X**

**Yay, the fight next chapter will be don't slightly different as Female Koga is slightly different from male Koga. Anyway what did you think?**

**I'll update faster if you let meh know :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the latish update. **HiddenHero220**, here (passes strawberry cake) give that to Erza for me, would you sweetheart. Tell her i'm sorry for being late, it turned out I didn't have a lot of time therefore I wasn't able to get the chapter out and her cake as well.

(takes in breath)

Wow, anyway onto the story.

**X.X**

**Yami suddenly stopped, her gaze moved upwards towards someone. As the smoke cleared Yuna cried out,**

"**Eden!"**

**X.X**

Eden narrowed his eye's at Yami, "To protect the Earth that Aria loved... that was Pegasus Koga's wish. And that is why I will defect you!" Eden's voice was calm but strong willed. Yami simply shifted lifting her low head so her chin was in the air as she looked down at Eden with her blood red eyes. "Koga would want that."

Eden lifted his fist up and let lightening form around it. Yami blinked her eye's moving towards Athena, "Athena..." Eden suddenly jumped forward, but Yami grabbed his flying fist.

"What's wrong? You'll have to go through me!" Yami slowly looked towards Eden, the look send a shiver down his spine. Yami grinned at his discomfort.

Yami attacked him with her darkness Cosmo and Eden dodged it, before attacking again.

"_Tonitrui Saltare!"_

The attack didn't reach Yami but the last one through her back. Yami dug the ball of her feet into the ground to slow down. She swiftly lifted her head as Eden through another attack at her.

"_Tonitrus Feracalos!"_

There was a large ball of energy and the other four gasped at the sight. Eden despite not showing it, a part of him hoped that he _didn't _have to kill Koga.

The energy ball exploded, suddenly darkness Cosmo shot out of the ball and hit Eden in the stomach, sending him to the ground. He quickly got up and jumped at Koga again. They smashed their heads together, though it wasn't on purpose.

They attacked each other again, Eden punched Yami's stomach with his element and then punched her in the face with his other fist. Eden kept punching her using his Element. Their fists hit one another. Until Yami thrust her head up and let out a scream, but was cut of by Eden as he punched her stomach. Eden flew them back, Yami taking the hit as they flew into rocks.

Eden jumped back and watched the smoke. He saw Koga's figure and he suddenly remember that it _was_ Koga's body. If they- no _when _they get her back, she's probably want her body _not _damaged_ too _much.

He saw Yami, her head was down a smirk on her lips. Once again it had sent a shiver done his spine, he wasn't going to say anything out loud, but he would do anything to see Koga's smile again.

_Wait.. what?_ Eden blinked.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when Yami raised her Cosmo. She flew towards him, her fist catching Eden's arm leaving a dark spot that exploded and Eden screamed out in pain.

**X.X**

Yuna sat up as did the others and suddenly they felt something, Ryuho questioning it, "Wh-What was that?"

"Corruption?" Yuna asked, as they stared over to the direction where they stood watching.

**X.X**

Eden stumbled back, his back hitting the rock behind him. Yami stood in front of him. Staring, he... fascinated her. She tilted her head. Why. The goddess had no idea, was it her host?

Eden saw this, she seemed... in thought. Eden frowned. About what? Yami scowled, muttering, "Stop it girl." Eden's head snapped up, was she talking to Koga? She wasn't looking at him, or Yuna – she was the only girl, not including Koga or Athena. As well as her being way back.

Eden took the chance to jump over her and that seemed to snap Yami out of her thoughts, she turned sharply and attacked him. The tip of her shoe court Eden's chest and it exploded with darkness Cosmo.

**X.X**

"If... if that is corruption, I have to go." Yuna spoke as she got to her feet.

"Wait, Yuna." Yuna turned when she heard Haruto's voice.

"But it means that if he burns his Cosmo, he'll die!" she argued back.

"Eden is looking for a chance... he's risking his life, drawing Koga away from Athena and us, to use his ultimate attack. If we go, we'll get in his way."

"His ultimate attack?" Yuna asked, "But what will happen to Koga?"

"To be honest, I don't know..."

"They are Saints." Ryuho spoke, "Both Eden and Koga-chan are Saints that protect Athena..."

**X.X**

Eden jumped backwards then leaped of the rock he had landed on, Yami jumping after him hitting the rock,_ To protect that beautiful world. That was, what Aria wished for. _Eden quickly dodged Yami's fist and it hit the rock be hind him. She quickly leaped after him. _And to do that, I need Athena's power. Even if it means I must fight a goddess. _Eden dodged her again, Yami took a breath she growled and stared at Eden her face full of rage and the sclera part of her eye glowing a bright red as well as the ires and pupil.

She gritted her teeth in frustration. A small breath was let out of Yami's mouth as Eden placed the ball of his foot on her forehead. "I will not lose!" The rocks where Yami had hit with her punches broke as Eden continued, "I won't let you lay a finger on Athena!" Eden pressed down and jumped off of her. Yami's head flung backwards before she stared up at him with her glowing eye's, Yami raised her darkness Cosmo higher and it became a darker colour. "This is the end." Eden activated his seventh sense, the dark spots flashing a growing as he used his Cosmo.

"Roar, my Cosmo!"

"_Orion's Devastation!"_

Yami growled, her ires' now only glowing, she closed her fists in an attack, Yami and Eden unleashed their strong attacks. Yami raised her hand and the darkness Cosmo flew up and hit Eden's.

Yami's attack was pushed back slightly but the darkness Cosmo suddenly expanded around the large ball that was Eden's attack. The ball was shrunk down in size, Eden stared at it in shock.

Yami's fist was clenched as she stared up at him and the 'attack', before uttering, "Begone." she opened her fist.

The ball disappeared but suddenly it exploded slightly forming a ring but then a larger flash of light exploded in a greater size. Eden's screamed at he was thrown back.

Yuna, Ryuho, Souma and Haruto watched, the wind blew at them. A figure could be seen from within the light.

Yami began her way towards the tree again, "Athena..."

**X.X**

"E-Eden..." Yuna whispered as she stood staring at the crater formed from the explosion. "He disappeared?" Souma asked.

**X.X**

Yami once again made her way forward, a sinister grin on her grey face. Her darkness Cosmo expanded into the air and gave what sounded like a dragon roar before disintegrating.

**X.X**

Eden opened his eyes, blinking slightly. He stood, "What is this place?"

"The darkness Cosmo of Pegasus." Eden gasped and looked towards his mother as she spoke, "It is amazing... Yami's darkness grows so strong."

"Mother? What happened to me?"

Medea looked up from the crystal ball answering her son, "I brought you here..." She teleported in front of her on, gently laying her hand on his cheek, "Before Yami could kill you." she moved her and as she was met with silence for a few moments.

"I must go..." Eden spoke, turning.

Medea narrowed her eyes, "Yami's power is vast. You cannot defeat her as you are." Eden stopped, "I have to go..."

"Let me finish... you needn't fear her power, so long as you have the staff." Eden blinked turning to his mother.

"The staff?" his gaze moved to the crystal pillar, inside of it was a staff, no just any.

"Aria's staff?"

"The power of that staff extends beyond simply siphoning Earth's Cosmo. With the power of its light, you could restrain even Yami's power. Yami will slay Athena very soon. And then, you will use Yami's dark power to create a new order for this world. And you will be ruler of that new world." Medea watched her son as she spoke.

"That's right..." Eden began, "I still... I still have Aria's power!" Medea blinked as she watched her son, "Using Aria's power of light, perhaps I can lift Yami's darkness from Koga!" Eden hadn't realised he had call Koga by her name.

"Eden... what are you saying?" Medea asked.

"Mother. Let us end this."He was met with silence, "Mother, give me the staff.

"And should I refuse?" they stared at one another, "No... not after all I've done!"

**X.X**

Yami grew closer and closer to the tree, her eye's no longer glowing.

Yuna watched before whispering, "Koga..."

"That isn't Koga anymore." Haruto spoke.

Souma walked forward, "No..." he stopped, "But whether it is or not, stopping her is our job!"

Ryuho stopped next to Souma, "Because we are her friends. And because we are the ones who protect Athena..."

"The Saints. We will protect the world that Athena and Aria cherished!" Haruto spoke again.

"That is what Eden wants." Ryuho said.

"And above all, what Koga wants!" Souma spoke as well. Yuna watched as well as the other three.

**X.X**

"No, Eden... in just a few moments, the rule of darkness will be complete." Medea said.

Eden clenched his fist before speaking, "I don't want a world like that!" he glared at his mother.

"Very well, then." Medea raised her hand and her crystal ball appeared, "I shall not let you have this staff, not when darkness's victory is at hand." she began to glow and she flew up into the air. "Never!"

"Mother!"

**X.X**

Souma and Ryuho ran towards Yami, raising their seventh sense.

"_Lionet Explosion!"_

Yami smirked and raised her hand stopping it by covering the attack with darkness Cosmo. Yami appeared in front of Souma and through her foot at him, he was thrown to the side gaining a dark spot.

"Souma!" Yuna called.

"_Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha!"_

Yami raised her Cosmo as Ryuho attacked her, the darkness Cosmo grabbed the dragon. Yami punched Ryuho's shield, cracking it and leaving a dark spot.

"Ryuho!" Yuna called out as well.

"_Hakurouken: Toga Shissou!" _

Haruto's attack was stopped as well, Yami doing the same as she had done to the others.

"Haruto..."

"Koga!" Souma screamed. Yami looked behind her, when he had called out her hosts name. "I'll... I'll stop... yo-" Souma was cut of by Yami as she zoomed past. Souma turned looking at her before his chest exploded with darkness Cosmo.

**X.X**

Eden dodged Medea's attacks she throw at him, she teleported when he went to attack. "I never expected you would truly fight me. Do you not remember the greatness... the kindness of the darkness? The nights as a child, asleep in my arms... darkness, the only thing protecting us from the light that burns all. Only the darkness will bring us salvation."

Eden landed on the floor and blocked his mothers attack again. "I don't want a world ruled by darkness!" He missed one and he was hit, unable to move. "I can't move..."

"You will not be able to move for a while. Stop struggling, and rest... until the new world is created." Medea spoke again as she teleported back to were she was before.

**X.X**

**not all the episode, but most. I really want to work on my other SSO story, so really sorry about it.**


End file.
